My Love Is Pain
by YuyuOnly
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tetapi seseorang itu tidak mencintai kita? Itulah yang kini dirasakan Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang memendam perasaannya pada seorang putri yang cantik namun dingin,dan memandang rendah orang lain yang tidak sederajat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Love Is Pain

Summary : Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tetapi seseorang itu tidak mencintai kita? Itulah yang kini dirasakan Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang memendam perasaannya pada seorang putri yang cantik namun dingin,hidupnya penuh dengan kemewahan,dan selalu memandang rendah orang lain yang tidak sederajat dengannya.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (Slight Humor)

Pairing : Sasuke and Sakure

Rated : T

Dahulu kala tinggalah seorang gadis cantik, rambutnya tergurai panjang ber warna pink ,matanya hijau emerland,pipinya merona,kulitnya putih seputih salju,dia bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia merupakan turunan bangsawan,setelah dia sudah menikah dia akan di utus untuk menjadi Ratu Kerajaan jauh dari kata 'kumuh',semua fasilitas tersedia disini,apapun yang dia inginkan selalu dia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua sepenuhnya karena orang tuanya sibuk menjalankan tugasnya menjadi pemimpin rakyat Kerajaan Haruno.

Sakura sering merasa kesepian,dia tidak boleh bermain dengan orang orang-orang tertentu saja yang boleh berteman dengannya.

Namun hal itu malah membuat Sakura menjadi orang yang tinggi hati,dingin,pesimis,dan pemarah.

Sebelumnya nenek Sakura pernah mengingatkan pada Kurenai (Ibu Sakura) bahwa lebih baik membiarkan anakknya bergaul dengan siapa saja,namun hal itu tidak di hiraukan olehnya.

10 tahun kemudian…

Tidak terasa Sakura sudah akan memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas,dia berumur 15 tahun.

"Ahh si anak itu, untuk apa sih dia masuk ke sekolah ini, ini kan sekolah biasa."Ujar Ten ten salah satu murid di sekolah itu.

"Iyaa lagian yang ada dia lakukan disini pasti hanya akan menyusahkan kita saja, ya ngga?"Lanjut Ino.

"Iyaa.."Jawab Konan,Karin, dan Ten ten bersamaan.

Ten ten,Ino,Konan,dan Karin merupakan segerombolan anak genk "Freezy"yang sangat ditakuti, tidak ada yang berani menyapa mereka, karena orang tua mereka merupakan penembak jitu, tanpa pandang bulu. Namun anehnya meskipun penembak jitu itu sudah berkali-kali membunuh orang, hal itu tidak pernah diketahui oleh pemimpin kota ada yang berani melaporkannya, karena mereka mendapatkan ancaman dari sang penembak jitu.

Banyak orang yang memanfaatkannya untuk membalas dendam, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Terdengar sangat keras suara hentakan kaki seseorang yang sedang berjalan, begitu sepinya keadaan sekolah saat itu, belum ada satu pun orang yang sudah datang di sekolah itu. Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah mencari kelas X C,setelah dia menemukannya tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung menyimpan tasnya pada tempat duduknya.

Tak disangka ada seseorang yang diam-diam terus mengikutinya.

Sudah 1 bulan bersekolah disini Sakura curiga bahwa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

'Hah sudahlah untuk apa aku memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.'batinnya.

Setiap dia membuka loker selalu saja dia mendapat surat entah dari siapa yang berisi..

**Dear,Sakura**

**Saat aku melihatmu jantungku berdetak kencang, darah ku mengalir begitu cepat.**

**Saatku menatap matamu aku rasanya ingin pingsan tak kuasa melihat indahnya dirimu.**

**Andai aku punya keberanian untuk menyatakan langsung padamu, namun sayangnya**

**Aku hanya lelaki pengecut, yang tidak berani melakukan itu.**

**Aku terus memendam perasaan ini, entah sampai kapan.**

**Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau dengan ku, meskipun hanya teman.**

**Karena aku hanya rakyat biasa, hidupku sederhana jauh dari kata 'mewah'**

**Tapi disisi lain aku selalu berharap kau mau bersamaku.**

**Menggenggam tanganku.**

**Tersenyum tulus padaku.**

**Tahu kah kau betapa dalamnya harapanku untuk bersamamu.**

**Setiap malam aku berdoa, agar kau bisa membukakan hatimu kepadaku.**

**Tolonglah mengerti tentang perasaan ini.**

**Beribu-ribu kata indah sudah aku curahkan**

**Hanya untukmu..**

**Sakura rambut pinkmu menyinariku hatiku setiap hari**

**Senyumanmu yang selalu menyinari langkah-langkahku**

**Walaupun aku jarang melihatnya..**

**I LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Huhh ayolah apa orang ini tidak lelah ya?terus memberikanku surat seperti ini setiap hari, tahu kah kau?aku lelah membuangnya huh."

Ujar Sakura ketus, sambil membuang kertas itu.

Saat lelaki melihat kejadian itu, dia merasa sangat-sangat sakit hati, hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan campur aduk, namun apa daya yang ia dapat lakukan dia hanya mencoba untuk menerima. Lelaki itu biasa dipanggil 'Sasuke', dia berambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan, matanya berwana onyx, bertubuh tinggi, senyumnya manis. Banyak wanita yang menyukainya namun dia selalu menyimpan perasaannya pada 'Sakura'.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kamu kejam banget…jangan gitu dong.."Ujar Hinata sambil mendekatinya, dia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura.

"Huhh,….entahlah lupakan saja."

Hinata hanya diam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu?aku baru saja jadian dengan Sai. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menembakku aku sangat senang, semalam merupakan malam terindah."Ujar Ino pada segerombolan seoulmate setianya.

"Haha baguslah…"Ujar Konan.

"Ehh ehh tuh liat ada si anak alay itu, si putri bangsawan yang manja, bodoh, dan tidak punya teman."

Ten ten, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang sedang berjalan kearah WC, dimana segerombolan wanita itu sedang berkumpul disana. 

Sakura berjalan tanpa ekspresi, menuju toilet itu.

"Eh putri Sakura mana pengawal setiamu itu? Sudah bosankah mengawalmu?"Ejek Karin dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bukan urusanmu."Ujar Sakura ketus.

"Oh, jadi kamu berani dengan kami? Putri Krystal yang terhormat?"Bentak Ten ten keras.

"Jika ya kenapa? Apa itu urusanmu juga?"  
>"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?"Lanjut Karin.<br>"Untuk apa aku tahu? Tidak penting."Jawab Sakura polos.  
>"Huh, girls si putri terhormat ini ingin bermain-main dengan kita rupanya. Kita apakan dia ya?"Tanya Ten ten.<br>Sakura tidak mengacuhkan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan rencanakan. Dia pun hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju toilet. 

Tepat setelah dia membuka pintu bilik toilet untuk keluar…

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Love Is Pain

Summary : Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tetapi seseorang itu tidak mencintai kita? Itulah yang kini dirasakan Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang memendam perasaannya pada seorang putri yang cantik namun dingin,hidupnya penuh dengan kemewahan,dan selalu memandang rendah orang lain yang tidak sederajat dengannya.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (Slight Humor)

Pairing : Sasuke and Sakure

Rated : T

PRUKK…

Dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan sesuatu di badannya,Sakura mendongakkan melihat Konan sedang menengkurapkan tempat sampah tepat diatasnnya.

Terdengar keras suara bahakan semua orang di sekitar Sakura.

"Ups, maaf putri Sakura yang terhormat. Aku tidak sengaja, hahaha." Ujar Konan, sambil menahan tawa.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja putri Sakura yang terhormat?" Ejek Karin.

"Atau harus kupanggil putri sampah?kurasa itu lebih cocok untukmu hahahahahahaha."Sambung Ten ten, sambil meninggalkan Sakura diikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan Sakura cukup jauh,dia menggerutu sambil membersihkan sampah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aku benci mereka."

.

"Aku benci mereka."

.

"Aku benci mereka."

Gerutunya berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

TRINGGGGGGGG…..

Tidak terasa bel pun berbunyi,yang menandakan semua siswa harus masuk ke kelasnnya dan memulai pelajaran terakhir.

Namun karna Sakura masih kesal,dia memutuskan untuk diam di kamar mandi sampai pelajaran terakhir selesai.

Berjam-jam Sakura menunggu sambil membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang lelaki yang hendak menuju toilet, ia kaget melihat kondisi Sakura yang masih sama seperti tidak disangka-sangka lelaki itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Apa kau juga ingin mengejekku seperti mereka?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah datar.

Glek..  
>Sasuke pun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Sakura. Butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke mencernanya.<p>

"Kenapa diam? Ejek saja! Aku tidak peduli." Bentak Sakura sambil melotot ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memasuki bilik dan langsung menutupnya tanpa menjawab Sakura,Ia terlalu senang karena bisa berbicara bersama Sakura walaupun dengan nada membentak.

_"Huh, akhirnya aku bisa berbicara ." Batin Sasuke senang. _

Setelah puas membatin, Sasuke pun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan wajah sumringah bagaikan kebanjiran uang.

Tiba-tiba wajah sumringahnya berubah menjadi suram saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Sakura yang menusuk.

"Noonaaaaa, jeongmal bogoshipo(Kakak, aku sangat merindukanmu)." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menunjukan keimutannya. Sakura pun menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

CRIIIIIIIING!

"Oh..Eh.. Anu itu Sakura aku bercanda." Ucap Sasuke gelagapan.

"Kau? Kau sudah mengejekku, kau sudah mentertawakanku, kau sudah menunjukan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin memuntahkan semua makananku. ENYAH KAU DARI SI- "

Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata yang terus keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke pun lari terbirit-birit bagaikan dikejar setan.

Keesokan harinya

Di kamar Sasuke

"Muachhhhh kemaren lovely day!"teriaknya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya di depan cermin.

Datang adiknya dengan wajah bingung sambil memperhatikannya.

"Nii-chan masih normal?"tanyanya dengan polos dan tak berdosa.

Sasuke tidak menganggap adiknya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya,Sasuke malah mengusap-usap kedua pipinya dengan mulut terbuka.

"KAA-SAN, NII-CHAN GILAAA!"

Mikoto(Kaa-san) pada saat itu sedang keasikan berduaan bersama sang ayah(Fugaku) di taman sambil meniup balon.

Adiknya lari mencari-cari kaa-sannya setelah dia mendapati kaa-sannya yang sedang gila bersama sang tou-san dia cengo, dan berguman kecil.

"Kurasa,didalam keluarga ini hanya aku yang masih waras."sambil berdecak kesal,membuang muka sambil memejamkan mata.

Tidak disangka-sangka akibat kecerobohannya sang adik,Hikari. Dia sukses menabrak tembok dengan membuat kepalanya keluar tonjolan berwarna merah,sehingga dia pun pingsannnn di tempat.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

"Ahh tou-san ada apa itu?"Tanya kaa-sannya.

"Sudahlah paling juga ada lalat jatoh,lupakan saja."Jawab tou-sannya.

"Oh."

Kaa-sannya hanya bengong dan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu

Sedangkan Sasuke malah mengira ada maling,dia sudah mengenggang erat kamus bahasa Indonesia,yang akan ia pukulkan namun dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

'Sudahlah mungkin kecoa.'gumamnya dalam hati.

Lalu dia pun menutup pintu kamar dan terbang lalu mendarat tepat di KASURR.

Dia pun menarik selimut dan berlayar ke alam mimpi.

"Kesempatan hari minggu.. tidur seharian aye.."

**FLASHBACK**

**Pada Saat Sasuke masih berumur 5 tahun,orang tuanya sedang menjalani tugas ke Otogakure.**

**Mereka menemukan anak yang masih berumur 1 tahun anak itu perempuan,dan anak itu kasian sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bajunya sangat sangat kotor,rambut acak-acakkan,kucel and kummel.**

**Tidak punya rumah,dan tidur di bawah jembatan dengan alas yang hanya berupa kardus bekas.**

**Orang tua Sasuke pun hatinya tersentuh,dan merasa iba melihat anak itu.**

**Akhirnya mereka pun berniat untuk mengadopsi anak itu.**

**.**

**.**

**Awalnya Sasuke belum bisa menerima adik barunya itu.**

**Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi,akhirnya Sasuke merasa kasihan.**

**Akhirnya mau menerima adiknya itu.**

**Dan anak itu diberi nama "Hikari".**

**END FLASHBACK**

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My Love Is Pain

Summary : Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tetapi seseorang itu tidak mencintai kita? Itulah yang kini dirasakan Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang memendam perasaannya pada seorang putri yang cantik namun dingin,hidupnya penuh dengan kemewahan,dan selalu memandang rendah orang lain yang tidak sederajat dengannya.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (Slight Humor)

Pairing : Sasuke and Sakure

Rated : T

Di kediaman Sakura

HENING.

Bahkan suara langkah semut pun bagaikan suara beribu speaker yang menyetel lagu "Heros Come Back-Nobonyknows"

Sakura merupakan murid teladan,dia rajin sekali rajinnya sampe gaada satu pelajaran pun yang masuk ke dalam otaknya *eh

"Huftt lelahnya membaca semua buku ini,kurasa aku lebih baik tidur saja, kali-kali tidur siang tak apalah aku lelah."Gumamnya sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

Namun tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkannyaa.

"DORRRRR!"

"Uwaaa….siapa itu?"

"Aku Hinata."

"Uhhh,Hinata ini membuat ku syok saja huh."

"Hehe gomen , aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."Ujar Hinata sambil mengodok-ngodok kedua sakunya.

"Ini dia coklat baru saja ke Swiss,dan dia membelikan ini untuk mu."

"Makasih."

"Sama-sama,eh main yukkkkk…"

"Ga ah aku lelah,"Ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri ke kasur.

"Ih, padahal aku mau curhat loh." Ucap Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  
>"Oh!" Tanggap Sakura tak peduli.<br>"Curhat tentang gebetan baruku nih." Sambung Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.  
>"Haah? Lalu Kiba dikemanain?bukanya kau suka dia juga yah?" Tanya Sakura bingung.<br>"Lupakan sajalah." Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa GaJe.  
>"Oh! Back to gebetanmu, memang dia siapa?" Tanya Sakura.<br>"Tebak saja!"  
>"Haah, ayolah aku malas menebak siapa dia?"<p>

"Huh,kau tak tuh murid pindahan dari Otogakure."

"Oh!"Sahutnya sambil mengambil beranjak dari kasur lalu menyimpan novelnya ke lemari buku.

"Ihhhh jahat dahhhhh.."

"Oh!"

"Hmm.. kau ini ga bisa di ajak bercanda ya, yang aku suka itu Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

DEGGGGGG

.

.

.

Serentak saat Sakura mendengar kata 'Sasuke' ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi suram.

"Untuk apa kau menyukainya?"

Hinata sontak kaget mendengar respon sahabatnya itu,belom pernah ia mendengar sahabatnya berkomentar seperti itu.

"Emangnya ga boleh?"

.

"Bukannya gitu sih tapi.."Sakura menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,sambil berpikir.

"Udah ah nunggu kamu mikir mah,sama aja kaya nunggu sapi bertelur." Jawabnya sambil cemberut

.

"Eh Sakura,kita jalan-jalan yukk."Ajak Hinata.

"Ayoo kau tunggu dulu di luar yak aku mau ganti baju ku dulu."Ujarnya sambil mendorong Hinata keluar,

.

.

"Sakura lama sekali."Gumam Hinata sambil melihat jam, sudah 15 menit ia menunggu di tempat itu,dan akhirnyaa.

"Selesai ayo pergi,bagaimana menurutmu?"Tanya Sakura, dia memakai baju over all celana pendek berwarna pink,berkaos putih,menggunaka kalung berbentuk kunci,dan menggunakan sepatu sneakers berwarna pink,dan kaos kaki putih.

"Astaga,kau membuatku silau pink semua,"

.

"Biasanya yang bikin silau itu kuning, kan?"

"Hehe,tunggu-tunggu kenapa kau memakai sneakers tidak biasanya kau memakai itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa,ayo katanya mau jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah ayoo. "

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat kediaman Sakura,menggunakan mobil. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke salah satu mall yang terkenal di desa Konoha,mall itu sangat besar dan juga banyak toko baju-baju ternama seperti ninety deegres,guess,burberry,dll.

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Hinata berdering.

'Hallo.'

'Hallo,benarkah ini dengan Hinata?'

'Iya ini saya sendiri,maaf ini dengan siapa?'

'Aku Naruto, hanya mau meberitahu bahwa Sasuke barusan tiba-tiba pingsan,tapi tidak tau kenapa,tadi aku sedang menonton film.'

'Hahh kenapa bisa begitu sekarang dimana Sasuke.'

'Dia sedang di bawa ke rumah sakit,sekarang cepat kamu ke rumah sakit.'

'Baiklah'

.

.

"Siapa yang menelfonmu?"Tanya Sakura,yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata selama dia menelfon.

"Naruto."

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke sakit,dan dia sekarang sedang dibawa kerumah sakit."Jawab Hinata dengan nada panik.

"Ahh biarlah kita sudah sedikit lagi untuk menuju mall yang akan dituju."

"Sakura,jangan begituu kita harus menjenguknya."

"Untuk apa?lagian dia miskin kan?untuk apa aku mempedulikannya?"

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa?ayo coba lah untuk peduli."

"Untuk apa?lagian jika aku peduli juga aku tidak akan mendapat apa?"

Perdebatan antara mereka pun terus berlangsung handphone Hinata pun berbunyi lagi,

'Hinata cepat ke rumah sakit,keadaan Sasuke semakin parah,detak jantungnya melemah.'

'Hinata'

'Hinata'

Konoha Hospital

"Aduh Hinata kau kemana?kenapa telfonya di tutup"Gumam Naruto.

Naruto terus menerus mencoba untuk menelfon Hinata namun hasilnya selalu sia-sia yang menjawab adalah operator yang menyatakan :

_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkawan cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

"AHHH HINATAAAAA KAU KEMANA?"

Saat Naruto sedang teriak-teriak gajelas,dia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang hatinya mulai senang,bak di traktir 100 mangkuk ramen, namun pada saat dia berbalik…

-To Be Continued-


End file.
